powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
I, Eye Guy
I, Eye Guy is the eighth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Billy's young friend Willy is in trouble when Rita Repulse sends her latest monster the Eye Guy to capture him, so she can steal his genius from him. The Rangers need to save Willy before it's too late. Plot Billy's young friend Willy creates a virtual reality machine that he plans on entering in the science fair. Willy and the Rangers (in civilian disguise) are on their way to the competition when they are ambushed by Putties in the park. The Rangers are able to fend off the Putties without too much trouble and continue with Willy to the Youth Center. Rita Repulsa wants Willy's machine and summons Eye Guy after Finster's recommendation. Eye Guy's sole mission is to capture the smartest children and steal their intelligence. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull's antics indirectly cause Willy to be disqualified from the competition, even though it wasn't his fault. Willy goes off by himself to the park and the others follow after him. Eye Guy's giant main eye appears and captures Willy, leaving behind only his hat. Willy is transported to the world inside Eye Guy's main eye. Jason, Zack, and Billy look for Willy in the area, but only find his hat at the pond. Trini and Kimberly regroup with the other three. They all suspect that Rita's the cause of this and go to Zordon. At the Command Center, Zordon tells the Rangers about Eye Guy and the Rangers morph. The Rangers confront Eye Guy (sans main eye) and Baboo. The Power Blaster blows Eye Guy up, but the eyes reform into the monster. He blasts the Rangers and they fall down to the bottom of a hill. Zordon alerts Billy that the main eye is in the forest. The remaining four keep Eye Guy busy. Billy uses the Power Lance against the main eye, weakening the rest of the monster. Rita Repulsa makes Eye Guy grow and Megazord battles the giant. It shatters into individual eyes, but again reforms. Megazord's Power Sword finally kills Eye Guy and Willy is freed. The group and Willy goes back to the Youth Center. Billy returns Willy's hat and Ernie and Willy's professor both are playing Willy's VR game. The professor apologizes for overreacting for something that wasn't Willy's fault and he awards him the first prize. Bulk and Skull show up in towels after the day's earlier mishaps and ask for their clothes back from the makeover machine. Kimberly and Trini grant their request and hand over their washed but now shrunken clothes. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Brianne Siddall as Willy (voice) *Tom Wyner as Professor *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) Notes *Billy and Willy (should) have the same first name - "William". *Flashbacks of Eye Guy's attacks include original footage from the episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger that "I, Eye Guy" is adapted from, as he abducts the little girl that is Willy's Zyuranger counterpart. *This is the first episode where the Rangers double thrust their morphers. Errors *The ride in the VR goggles switches between a wooden roller coaster and a metal roller coaster. *The fair is full of many young geniuses yet Rita only wants Willy's intelligence? *When the Rangers surround Eye Guy, some of the Rangers can be seen already falling back before Eye Guy blasts them. *The Megazord's weapon is called Mega Sword rather then Power Sword. This is either a mistake or the writers realized that they had two items with the same name (Red Ranger's weapon). *The Japanese girl who was captured by Eye Guy in the flashback (footage from Zyuranger) is seen behind the Blue Ranger when he gets blasted by Eye Guy. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode